Is It the End?
by Soapy-Liedown
Summary: When Robin disappears in the middle of the night the outlaws know instantly what has happned to him. But as they fight for their lives, can Will save them all? This is my first story so please R&R.
1. Capture

Part 1 – Capture.

In the middle of the night the outlaws were asleep in the woods. Allan, who was supposed to be keeping watch, had fallen asleep an hour ago. Gisborne and ten guards snuck through the woods towards the oblivious outlaws.

"Take Robin back to the castle, leave no evidence that we have been here." Gisborne whispered.

The guards moved quickly and quietly removing Robin from his bed, taking him to the castle, making sure he did not wake up.

In the morning the outlaws woke up confused.

"Where's Robin?" Asked Will sleepily.

Jon's eyes widened as he saw footprints around the camp and took a wild, but accurate guess,

"Gisborne."

"But Allan, was keeping watch," Much argued.

"About that…" Allan began his excuse.

"Allan!" Much exclaimed angrily.

"Ok, we don't have time to blame Allan now, we need a plan." Will said.

"But we're not even sure where he is." Djaq said exasperated.

"I'm pretty sure Jon is right." Much said.

"But why didn't Gisborne take us all?" Djaq asked, confused.

The gang exchanged wary looks, it wasn't like Gisborne to leave others who had betrayed him and the sheriff. Plus, wouldn't he have killed Robin quickly, so he had no chance of escape?

Robin woke up in a cell Gisborne kicking him awake.

"Get up you lazy, traitor! " Gisborne shouted sending a large blow into his stomach.

"What do you want?" Robin growled.

"I want you dead!" Gisborne snarled, "But that will have to wait until later, because the Sheriff wants to see you."

Gisborne's face was distorted in distaste, as though, if he had his way, Robin would already be dead.

Sheriff Vasey walked into the dungeons, a malicious smile on his wrinkled face.

"Robin, Robin, Robin…You must be losing your touch. If it hadn't been for my…excellent, plan, you and your outlaw friends would already be dead.

"What plan?" Robin snarled glaring straight at the Sheriff and picking himself up off the floor.

"Well, Hood. That is between me, and me! But I will tell you something," The Sheriff leaned towards Robins cell his voice merely a whisper, " You are going to die, in front of all your _precious _people, in front of your gang, in front of _everyone."_

He leaned away, his voice business like again.

_ "_See you later Hood, at the hanging. Gisborne, stay here, keep watch. Make his stay as _comfortable _as possible." The Sheriff grinned again, and walked away.


	2. The Rescue Attempt

Part 2 – The Rescue Attempt.

The outlaws headed nervously towards the castle, their plan wasn't nearly as good as usual, but they didn't know how much time they had left, if they had any.

"So, Allan, Much, your with me. Jon, Djaq, you know what to do?" Will confirmed anxiously.

Jon nodded as he and Djaq walked towards as carriage that was nearing the castle and jumped, with ease into the back, unnoticed.

Will, Allan and Much hurried behind some foliage near to the castle concealing themselves from the Guards prying eyes.

"Let me check your goods." Said a Guard as the carriage in which Jon and Djaq were hiding drew to a halt in front of the castle gates.

Will, Allan and much hurried forwards and silenced the Guards with a quick punch. But the man driving the carriage looked about to question them but as Will handed him a bag of money, he decided against it.

Will quickly went over the plan in his head.

"Jon and Djaq are going to stay in the carriage until they get to the inner part of the castle walls. Then they're going to try to talk to Marian. Meanwhile we are going to just wait for a rope to be let down the back wall so we can get in." Will thought.

It wasn't a particularly good plan, but it had been the best they could come up with in such a short time.

They hurried around to the back of the castle to sit and wait. When they got there Much collapsed onto the floor, half sobbing.

"What if he's already dead? What if we can't get him out? What happens when we're all on our own? We've already proved we're rubbish at plan making, none of us are as good at fighting as him, or as good at archery! The gang will spilt up and there will be no one to fight the Sheriff!"

"Much, calm down, it's Robin he _always _gets out." Allan tried to calm him.

"But what if he doesn't?" Much asked sadly.

"He will, he has to…" answered Will.

Back in the dungeons Robin's hand and legs were tied up and Gisborne was kicking him and punching him.

"Well Hood, it looks like I've won!" Gisborne said punching Robin in the head.

"Well, you might be, for the moment." Robin answered thickly through the blood pouring from his mouth.

"Oh no Hood, you're not getting away this time. We know you're friends will have figured out where you are by now. There is double the amount of Guards protecting the castle and the Sheriff has told them that if they see any intruders, they must kill them instantly, or face the death penalty themselves." Gisborne chuckled. "No escape, no where to run, no where to hide. The game is up Hood."

"This is no game, this is real people." Robin whispered.

Gisborne punched him in the head again, and he fell to the ground finally unconscious.

As soon as the carriage stopped Jon and Djaq jumped silently out onto the hard floor. They hid behind the carriage as the driver began to unload his goods, and wondered what they should do next.

"What now?" asked Djaq her voice quivering.

"We run for it. I know there are more guards than usual, but there is more at stake than usual." Jon said, sighing.

They jumped out taking everyone by surprise, knocking the five guards out easily. They ran straight up the castles steps, galloping as fast as they could to Marian's room.

"Marian?" Jon asked as they burst into the room.

"No," said the Sheriff grinning. "But now I know that she was collaborating with outlaws, she can join Robin at the hanging, as can you."

"No!" Screamed Djaq as the twenty guards surrounded them. And within five seconds they were both, unconscious.


	3. Plan B

Part 3 – Plan B.

"I'm not being funny" Allan said, pacing up and down along the castle walls, "But shouldn't they be here by now?"

"Yes, yes they should. I told you! It's all failed!" Much fell to the ground in despair.

"Calm down you two. We'll just have to use plan B." Will said

"Plan B?" Allan and Much asked in unison.

"Yes, plan B."

Robin awoke as he heard a familiar voice calling his name.

"Robin? Robin? Please wake up Robin?" Marian sobbed, shaking his unconscious form.

"I am awake." Robin answered confused as he sat up.

"Where are we?" He asked as he saw Djaq and Jon on his other side.

His eyes widened as it all came back to him. Being captures, Gisbornes torture, but he hadn't remembered Jon, Djaq or Marian being there.

"Why are you here?" He asked them.

Djaq explained what had happened since he had been captured. And realization spread across Robin's blood covered face.

"So our survival rests in the hands of Allan, Will and Much?" he asked groaning.

Marian nodded.

Gisborne came over to them from the other side of the room.

"Not planning an escape are we?" he snarled.

"No Gisborne, we're being good prisoners and just talking about our favorite moments in life, and how we're ready to die." Robin mocked.

"Don't you dare!" Gisborne shouted, fumbling to open the door.

The door clicked open and Gisborne walked in blocking the exit.

"If I had it my way," He whispered, "I'd have shoved a sword into your heart and watched you bleed to death in agony. But the Sheriff wants you hanged so…"

Gisborne punched Robin again, he was weak and defenseless, and could do nothing to fight back.

"I hope I never have to see your smug face again." Gisborne spat at him leaving the cell and locking the door behind him.

"No, no way!" Much exclaimed, "it's suicide!"

"Much, I told you, we don't have a choice." Will sighed.

"Yes, we do have a choice, we can think of a better plan!" Much said sitting down stubbornly.

"Much, it's quite simple. We get some costumes from some guards and when we're inside we, improvise!" Allan half-shouted at him.

"No, I won't do it." Much argued.

"We don't have time for this Much, Robin may already be dead." Will said quietly.

"Ok, ok. Lets go." Much gave in.

As they ran back to the front of the castle they heard the tell-tale signs that a hanging was about to take place. The trumpets made a huge noise that could probably be heard quarter of a mile away. The outlaws exchanged frightened looks. This just couldn't happen!


	4. The Hanging

Part 4 – The Hanging.

"Looks like there's no time for plan B after all" Will whispered to Much as they hid behind the crowd that had gathered to watch the hanging.

"Now," The Sheriff shouted. "None of you has been told who is being hung today, have you? Well, time to end the suspense. Here they are…"

Robin, Marian, Djaq and Jon were pushed brutally into the courtyard and up to the place where the nooses were hung, by no less then twenty Guards. The Sheriff wasn't taking any chances.

The crowd gasped and whispers broke out.

"What do we do?" asked Much.

"We run forward and pray for all of our lives" Will grimaced.

"But, we'll die." Argued Allan.

"That is a risk, but without Robin, Djaq and Jon our gang is nothing." Will said, pulling out his sword and preparing for battle.

"Ready?" Will whispered.

"No." Replied Allan.

"Let's go!" Will said.

They ran madly into the crowd, swords drawn toward their friends.

"Get them!" Gisborne shouted.

The Guards launched themselves at the outlaws capturing Allan after delivering one, hard blow to the head which caused him to fall to the ground. Dazed, but still conscious, Allan was thrown into the ring of Guards that were Guarding Robin, Jon, Marian and Djaq. He fell to the ground mumbling,

"I'm sorry Robin, I failed."

"It's ok," Robin whispered.

Meanwhile Much was running madly from the ten Guards that were chsing him around the courtyard, luckily the crowd moved to let him pass through which made it slightly easier for him.

"Got you!" A Guard Chucked grabbing Much and pulling him over to the others.

"No," Much struggled to escape but he was trapped.

He joined the others in the ring. And now, Will was all on his own.

Ducking and diving through the crowd he tried to get to the Sheriff a plan forming in his head.


	5. The End Of The Sheriffs Rule?

Part 5 – The End Of The Sheriffs Rule?

As Will ran forward the Sheriff screamed,

"Get him! Guards you blithering idiots; get him NOW!"

All the Guards surrounding the other outlaws ran forward in panic, all following Will ready to surround him.

"Let's go!" Shouted Robin, realizing what the Guards had done.

The outlaws ran madly towards the exit all getting there within seconds and were about to leave until Djaq shouted,

"What about Will?"

Will was surrounded on the steps, the Sheriff holding a sword at his throat and his weapon taken away by Gisborne.

"You may have escaped Hood because of my, _stupid,_" He spat the word, "Guards, who will be _punished _by the way." He added, chuckling. "But your friend is going to die."

"No!" Djaq screamed fighting her way through the crowd.

Robin knew she wouldn't get there in time, he drew his arrow and sent it straight at the Sheriff…


	6. Escape

Part 6 – Escape.

Robins arrow soared through the air and as everyone watched it get closer, and closer to the Sheriff, time seemed to slow down.

"What have I done?" Robin thought, "The whole of Nottingham will die, all, because, of…me."

But the luck was with Robin today, The Sheriff dived out the way taking Will with him, The arrow hit one of the Guards behind them, and he fell to the ground, dead.

The Sheriff dropped Will in shock, and he ran as quickly as possible to Djaqs waiting arms.

"Come on," Robin shouted urgently.

They ran out through the exit and towards Sherwood forest, all happy that their good fortune had kept them alive.


End file.
